The Timid Elf and the Curious Dragon
by Fang9029
Summary: Tiffania out bouncy elf summoned a human familiar, unknown to her, the human familiar was a curious dragon. How will our dragon, while keeping his secret, learn about the culture of the mortal world. Sorry for the crappy writing and the extremely bad grammar. English is not my strong suit. So feel free to give me feedback.


Prologue

 _Ahhh… the feeling of flying through the sky, best feeling in the world._

Currently, under the blue sky, I flap my wings and close my eyes. The feeling of the wind hitting against my face gave me a feeling of thrill. The sunlight, basked me in its light gave me comfort and the feeling of home. Everything was going quite well. I close my eyes and let the wind direct me.

 _Ahhh… this feels great!_

However, a smell entered my nostril. Yes, a stench of sweat and perfume with a bit of blood. I open my eyes and looked into the distance. Sure enough, there is a settlement ahead, a human settlement. Nearing a cliff. Digging in to my memories, I think this is call a town. On closer inspection, I see carts being transported in and out of this so call town.

I pity those creatures, after all not being able to fly is a bit sad. But nevertheless, I still hold interest in humans. After all, not a lot of dragon gets to interact with humans.

 _I've decided, I'll have a look!_ I dive down into a forest nearby, out of human detections. Upon landing, I disguise myself into a human form with red, messy hair. In fact, it covers my eyes form outside view. Yep, completely normal. As for clothing, I chose a regular, brown color, plebeian clothing. After all, attention is not what I want. With my appearance out of the way, I begin heading towards the town.

As I was about to reach the entrance of the town, a magic circle appeared under me.

 _What, an ambush?_

With a flash of light follow by a loud bang, everything around me vanish.

A second later, I open my eyes. Well there is nothing mush to see anyway; my vision was block by a massive dust cloud. However, I can hear voices, young voices to be exactly. No older than 20. Using my hand, I try to clear away the dust cloud.

 _No point going in to dragon form, I want to see what happens next._

I maybe 400 years old (17 in human) dragon, but not many manage to ambush me without me knowing. As the dust cleared, I can see a figure slowly emerges. From the body structure, it seems to be a woman. A few more second later, I can see who the perpetrator is. Indeed, she was a woman about 16 years old. She had long blond hair and fair white skin. This fair skin maiden was wearing a white blouse with the collar fasten by a large button with a star engraved into it. On her shoulder was a purple cloak extending down to her legs. She is also wearing a black skirt and thigh high knee sock with a pair of black shoes.

At first, I thought the blond hair girl was a human, but upon further inspection, I discovered that her ears are pointed.

 _Hm, so it's an elf._

Now, I never really met with anyone other than my own race before, let alone a female of the other race. So, without a single idea of how communicate with other races, I panicked. And so, my first word to this innocent elf was.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Upon hearing what I said, the elf froze and stare at me with a shock expression. To be honest, she looked really funny. But, right now is not the time for this. just then, I realized that there were people around me. I took a quick scan of the people around me, and all of them have the same shock expression as the elf. Hilariously, they all seems to be wearing the same clothes.

Realizing my mistake, I quickly rephrase myself.

"My apologies, who are you?"

Upon rephrasing myself the elf along with the audience, quickly regain their composer. The elf walked forward and introduce herself with a apologetic smile.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood, but you may called me Tiffa."

 _Why is looking so apologetic, I'm the one who needs to be sorry._

I quickly snap out of my thought.

"Ah, my name is Fang." I stated plainly.

The elf looked confuse.

"Just Fang?"

"Yes, just Fang."

Suddenly and man wearing an blue robe stepped forward. He looked like he is in his 40s.

"Miss Westwood, you should really complete your contract."

 _Contract?_

"Ah, yes Professor Colbert."

I hold out my hand as to signal them to wait.

"What is this contract?" I asked, looking at this Colbert man.

The man looked at me.

"Yes, you are summoned by Miss Westwood here as her familiar. And in order for you to be her familiar."

"Familiar, what is that?"

"A familiar is a magical beast summoned to protect its master. Though, human have been summoned before."

 _So, basically a slave._ However, a thought came to me. _But, this could be interesting._

"I know what you're thinking, I won't treat you like a slave." The elf interjects with a kind smile.

I looked at her for a bit.

"Fine, how is this contract completed."

The man smiled. "By a kiss of course!"

The elf or Tiffa's face suddenly become red.

"Fine, lets get this over with." I said looking at Tiffa.

Tiffa shyly nodded and slowly walk towards me.

She brought her face up to mine and did a quick peck at my lip.

And so with a kiss a pact was made.


End file.
